


A second chance

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Mermaids, Multi, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No summary
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	A second chance

My name is Naida, I'm 20 years old in human years, Better your wondering aren't you a human, to answer no i'm not. I'm a Mermaid a full blooded Mermaid, I'm also a Reincarnated soul, I was human in my first life so to be born as a mermaid threw me in for a loop. My mother Lana was a beautiful Mermaid with Dark orange and coral red scales and dark brown hair, she wore jewels all over her body it was a show of her social status and for her mate my father to show who her mate was, my father Adrian was a human turn Mermaid, the process of turning a human into a mermaid in complicated, one you need their Consent, if not they could die, two they need to be your true mate if not the process will be very, very painful, three a member of your clan needs to agree to the transformation before turning the human and letting the said human turn mermaid into your clan.

My mother taught me all of this when i was 10 years old but in Human world i would be close to 100 years old, i was very old, i was 15 years old (250 years old) when my parents were kill by the Humans, they drop their nets in the water, my Mom and dad die getting me out. I been on my own for a long time my clan for the most part took care of me, but when a Mermaid comes of age at 300 years old when we look to be 18 we had to leave make a home for ourselves. 

So i left and travel across the Ocean getting into a couple of fights as i accidently cross into another Mates or Mermaid Clans Territory. It took me months but i found a nice cave 300 miles from Human Territory, this would of been stupid to settle in a cave only miles away from the Humans but Mermaids were a wide population and i was tire so i got to work on decorating my cave, cleaning it, and warning off any Predators that dare come near my home, I also clean my Dark purple/Indigo Tail regularly and brush my Dark Auburn hair and collect Jewels that show my status of single it was Tradition in my clan to do so.

I was out collecting foot when A net appear and i manage to escape butt Damage my Tail and ended up on a Stranded beach, i don't remember much after that but i do remember someone yelling then being lift up before being set in water again and i black out.


End file.
